What a Cartoon!
thumb|250px What a Cartoon! (promocionalmente conocido como World Premiere Toons, más tarde conocida como The What a Cartoon! Show y luego, The Cartoon Cartoon Show, conocido en latinoamerica como Que historia tan maravillosa, el show y en España como Vaya Un Dibujo), es un proyecto de animación estadounidense creada por Fred Seibert de Hanna-Barbera Cartoons que se ejecute en el Cartoon Network. El proyecto consistió de 48 historietas cortas, la intención de devolver el poder creativo de los animadores y artistas, recreando la atmósfera que dio lugar a los dibujos animados más importantes del siglo de mid-20th. Cada uno de 48 historietas cortas refleja la estructura de una caricatura de teatro, con cada película que se basa en un guion original, dibujado y escrito por el artista o creador. Los cortos del proyecto se estrenó el 20 de febrero de 1995 y promovido como "World Premiere Toons" ("La premiere mundial de Caricaturas"). Durante el funcionamiento original de los cortos de la serie fue retitulada como "What a Cartoon! Show" ("Que historia tan maravillosa, El show!"/"Vaya un Dibujo") hasta la corta final salió al aire 28 de noviembre de 1997. Luego vinieron más cortos desde 1997 hasta 2008. El proyecto sirvió como punto de partida para varias exitosas series de Cartoon Network, incluyendo El laboratorio de Dexter, Johnny Bravo, La vaca y el pollito, Soy la Comadreja, Las Chicas Superpoderosas y Coraje el perro cobarde, así como una precuela de Padre de Familia de Fox. La serie es influyente para dar a luz una serie de éxitos originales de Cartoon Network y ayudar a revivir la animación de televisión en la década de 1990. Lista de cortos *''The Powerpuff Girls: Meet Fuzzy Lumpkins''. Primer episodio de la serie de Craig McCracken. Las chicas tienen que calmar a Peludito en su intento de convertir Saltadilla(Townsville) en una ciudad de carne. *''Yuckie Duck: Short Orders''. De Patrick Ventura. Este pato intenta sin exito ser un excelente mesero de un restaurante. *''Dino: Stay Out''. Un corto de Dino, la mascota de Los Picapiedras. De Joseph Barbera. Dino intentara de cualquier modo evitar que el Gato Dientes de Sable entre a la casa. Al final del episodio aparece Pedro Picapiedra para el clasico gag de quedarse afuera y gritar Vilma!!! *''Johnny Bravo''. Primer episodio de la serie de Van Partible. Johnny intentara conquistar a una guardiana del zoologico capturando a un gorila fugado. *''George and Junior: Look at below''. Patrick Ventura revivio a los personajes de Tex Avery en un nuevo corto. El duoo intentara colocar una bombilla de luz en la antena de un edificio, la cual molesta a un pajaro que siempre busca romperla. *''Hard Luck Duck''. de Mike Simpsons. Basado en el personaje Yakky Doodle. Un zorro astuto quere a Hard Luck como su cena, pero primero tiene que verselas con el cocodrilo Harley, mejor amigo de Hard Luck. *''Dexter's Laboratory: Changes'' Primer episodio de la serie de Genndy Tartakovsky. Dee-Dee le roba a Dexter su ultima creacion: un control remoto que puede cambiar de apariencia a quien lo desee, convirtiendolo en animal. *''Wind Up Wolf''. Ultima animacion realizada por William Hanna. Es una continuacion de la fabula de Los Tres Cerditos, en donde el Lobo construye un Ciber-Lobo que le ayudara a capturar a los astutos cerditos. *''Shake and Flick: Raw deal in Rome''.De Eugene Mattos. Flick es un diminuto alienigena con un apetito voraz, lo que causa que se convierta por unos segundos en bestia. Shake es un perro concertista el cual es el objetivo de Flick, quien lo persigue sin descanso. *''Captain Buzz Cheeply: A clean getaway''. de Meinert Hansen. El Capitan Buzz Cheeply y su compañero nerd-robot buscan un planeta que posea servicio de lavanderia, pero se topan con un planeta de humanoides superinteligentes con una cabeza de frente muy protuberante. *''Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Chicken from Outer Space''. Episodio debut de la serie de John Dilworth en la que Coraje tiene que proteger a sus amos, Justo y Muriel, de un raro y malevolo pollo extraterrestre. *''Bloo's Gang: Bow-Wow Buccaneers''. El perro Bloo y sus amigos inician una aventura de piratas en su barrio. *''O. Ratz and Dave D. Fly: Rat in a Hot Tin Can''. De Jerry Reynolds y Russ Harris. O. Ratz y la mosca Dave buscan la manera de tener calor para pasar la fria noche de la ciudad. *''Pfish and Chip: Short Pfuse'': del creador de los Padrinos Magicos, Butch Hartman, llega este duo que forma el escuadron antibombas de la ciudad. Pfish y Chip intentaran detener al Mad Bomber para no despertar a su jefe. *''Louie and Elmo: Drip Dry Drips'':de John McClenahan. Dos gatos tintoreros recibiran su maximo reto: el servicio de valet del traje del Presidente de los Estados Unidos *''George and Junior's Christmas Spectacular''. El duo de osos regresan para un especial navideño *''Yoink of the Yukon''.Yoink es la mascota de la Policia Montada del Yukon, y debera mediar entre los animales del bosque y los montados debido a que los animalitos robaron los uniformes de los montados en venganza por el trafico de pieles. *''Yuckie Duck: I'm on my way''. Segundo episodio de las aventuras de Yuckie, en donde ahora es un paramedico algo loco. *''Mina and The Count: Interlude with a vampire''. De Rob Renzetti, narra la historia del famoso Conde Drácula cuando por un error de su ayudante Igor, termina en la casa de la pequeña Mina Parker. *''Cow and Chicken: No Smoking''. Debut de los personajes creados por David Feiss en donde Vaca le pide a Pollito que no fume, pero este es secuestrado por Rojo, un demonio que lo incitara a hacerlo. Vaca debe rescatarlo en su identidad de SuperVaca *''No Tip''. De Robert Alvarez. Un Delivery de pizza debe entregar un pedido en la Antartida en cinco minutos, todo por la propina. Pero el camino no sera facil *''The Powerpuff Girls: Crime 101''. Segundo episodio de la serie, en donde las Chicas le enseñan a delinquir a la patetica banda Ameba, pero por esto son arrestadas. *''Dexter's Laboratory: The Big Sister''. Episodio en el cual Dee-Dee se convierte en gigante al comer una galleta de experimento de Dexter. Ahora su hermano debe traerla a la normalidad usando su super robot RoboDexter2000 *''Podunk Possum: One Step Beyond''. de Joe Orrantia. La Zarigueya Podunk tiene hambre y le pide a unas gallinas que pongan huevos para el. Pero es fastidiado por un granjero que les ofrece pollo frito (parodia al Cnel. Sanders). Pero la presencia de alienigenas complican todo. *''Gramps''.Otra creacion de Butch Hartman. Un abuelo le cuenta a sus nietos como logro salvar a la Tierra de una invasion alienigena. *''Hillybilly Blue''.Tambien de Butch Hartman. Un langostino y su amigo raton migran a la ciudad porque se dice que en un lugar tratan a los langostinos como reyes. Pero no es realmente lo que parece, ya que ese lugar es un restaurante y su especialidad son los mariscos. *''Help!.De Bruno Bozzito. El Gato Jof se ha pinchado un dedo y va al hospital para que lo curen. Pero cuando va, lo menos que hacen los medicos es curarle el dedo. *''Jungle Boy: Mr Monkeyman. El Niño de la Selva es otro de los personajes de Van Partible, el cual luego se integro al show de Johnny Bravo. En este episodio el Rey Raimundo se hace pasar por el Niño de la Selva para manchar su reputacion. *''Godfrey and Zeek: Lost Control''.de Zac Monfried. Godfrey y Zeek son los poseedores del ultimo Control Remoto, pero accidentalmente cae en el excusado. Para recuperarlo, deben visitar la planta de tratamiento de cloacas. *''Tumbleweed Tex: School Daze''.Otra animacion de Robert Alvarez. Tex es un peligroso foragido famoso por robar bancos y por haber repetido 30 veces 4° grado de la escuela debido a su falta de compromiso. Encima, su maestra y su pequeño compañero Timmy le haran imposible la vida. *''Buy one, Get one free''.Un caballero compra un gato para tratar de conquistar a una chica amante de los gatos, advirtiendole de no dañar su departamento. Cosa que se pone riesgosa con la llegada del gato de la chica. *''The Kitchen Casanova''. de John McIntyre. Otro caballero invita a cenar a su chica a casa, pero tiene serios contratiempos en la cocina. *''The Ignoramooses''. de Mike Milo. Un par de alces salvajes viajan a Florida para ser mascotas de un millonario, debido a que les colocaron collares rastreadores y ellos creyeron que eran correas de perro. *''Johnny Bravo and the Amazon Women''. El musculoso Johnny cae en una isla misteriosa habitada por grandes amazonas. Las intentara conquistar, con contratiempos. *''Pfish and Chip: Blammo the Clown''. Segundo episodio del loco duo antibomba, en el cual deben capturar al payaso Blammo y proteger a Teddy, el oso de su jefe. *''Awfully Lucky''. de Davis Doi. Lucky encuentra una misteriosa perla que le da suerte a quien la posea...pero luego de un acto afortunado, la perla otorga mala suerte *''Strange things''. de Mike Wellings, es el unico corto integramente en 3D. Un pequeño robot limpiador inicia su trabajo como conserje en un museo de objetos peligrosos. Pero por su torpeza el mismo tendra ese titulo. *''Snoot's New Squat''. Snoot es un explorador de una raza alienigena minuscula que busca un nuevo huesped para asentar una colonia. Y el elegido es Al, un perro hipocondriaco que no sabe como convencer a su doctor de que un alien vive en su piel. *''Larry & Steve''. Muchos la consideran la precuela de Padre de Familia, de Seth McFarlane. En este episodio Steve cuenta las aventuras y desventuras que pasa junto a su amo Larry. *''Sledgehammer O'possum: What's Goin' On Back There?!Otro personaje de Patrick Ventura. Sledgehammer es una zarigueya que busca un lugar para pasar el invierno, y encuentra un lugar mas que apropiado para el: un buzon del correo. Pero primero tendra que evitar a la cartera Ethel. *''Swamp and Tad: Mission Imfrogable. Swamp y Tad son dos ranas extraterrestres que buscan en la Tierra un paquete secreto para su Rey. Un perrito callejero les complicara la mision. *''Dino: The great egg-scape'': Segunda entrega de las aventuras de la mascota de los Picapiedras. Dino trabaja como vigilador de un museo cuando presencia el robo de un huevo raro. Su deber es recuperarlo, pero el huevo eclosiona y un nuevo amiguito causara estragos. *''Sledgehammer O'possum: Out and About''. La loca zarigueya regresa, esta vez fastidiando a un citadino perro que buscaba relajarse en el bosque. *''Boid ´n´ Woid'':De Miles Thompson. Woim es una lombriz que busca ir a California, y se encuentra con Boid, un pajaro camionero que accede a llevarlo. Pero un percance con el camion hace que queden varados en el desierto, haciendo que Boid enloquezca de hambre. *''Malcom and Melvin'':De Ralph Bakshi. Melvin es un adolescente infantiloide deprimido que vive en una ciudad en donde todo el mundo tiene algun talento o atributo. Pero su vida cambia cuando conoce a Malcom, una cucaracha saxofonista. *''Tales of Worm Paranoia''.De Eddie Fitzgerald. Johnny era una lombriz hippie muy pacifica, pero eso cambia cuando un humano la pisa accidentalmente. *''Malcom and Melvin: Babe! He calls me''. Malcom y Melvin se volvieron famosos y tocan en clubes nocturnos, mientras que la madre de Melvin lo sigue buscando, se enamora de un rufian. Ademas, una banda de antipervertidos busca tambien a Melvin por tocar musica pervertida segun ellos. Enlaces externos * * What a Cartoon! at Frederator * * Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1990 Categoría:Animaciones en Flash Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 1995 Categoría:Cartoon Network Categoría:Cortometrajes Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network